Safe and Sound
by Ronaele Emmett
Summary: Peeta leaves on a quest for President Paylor, and his family misses him greatly. Katniss struggles with caring for two children alone and is haunted by her past. She comforts her children with a song. Songfic to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.


**This story happens a few years after the epilogue of Mockingjay. Katniss narrates, and if you have any questions, please send me reviews and I will get back to you. **

** ~Ronaele Emmett **

_**Safe and Sound**_

I hug my shoulders against the cold wind creeping through the loose boards in the wall. _Peeta said that he would repair that. _I think to myself. A sharp pang of longing shoots through me. I still can't believe that Peeta left. He left me alone with Suzie and Daniel, our children. He told me that he had no choice the night of his departure, but part of me can't help feeling angry that he left me and the kids alone.

As soon as Peeta heard that President Paylor is sending an army to explore the lands beyond Panem, he told me that it was meant to be. A way to repay the Rebels for taking care of him while he recovered from the tortures Former President Snow inflicted upon Peeta. Peeta feels it was his duty to go with them. Paylor says that there are big stretches of land, called continents out there, beyond the ocean.

Now, I miss Peeta more than anything. Five year old Suzie steps into the kitchen of our little house in District 12. Peeta built it for us during the rebuilding of our District. We didn't want to live in the Victor's Village anymore, though it was the only place in District 12 that the Capitol didn't burn. The houses there were too full of painful memories, and it seemed like a sick joke to live there.

Suzie climbs into my lap and puts her arms around my neck, startling me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. I miss Daddy. When is he coming home?" I run my fingers through her dark wavy hair and look into her solemn blue eyes.

"Honey, I miss him too. Don't worry…. Daddy will be home before you know it." I rock her on my shoulder until she starts to snore gently. Quietly, I carry her up to bed and tuck the covers around her snugly. Three year old Daniel opens his eyes sleepily from his bed by the window.

"Mommy, sing a song," he murmurs.

"All right, precious," I smooth the curls back from his forehead and sing softly.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_ When I said I'd never let you go_

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_ I remember you said don't leave me alone_

_ But all that's dead and gone and past,_

_ Tonight _

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down_

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_ Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_ Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' _

_ Everything's on fire,_

_ The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_ Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's _

_ Gone._

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down._

_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

_ Come mornin' light, you and I'll be safe and sound. _

_ Oooh, Oooh._

I lean down to kiss Daniel's forehead, then do the same for Suzie.

"You have the pwettiest voice in da world, Mommy," Daniel lisps, snuggling down into the blankets. Suzie just snores softly from her bed. My heart swells with love for them both.

"Good night, children," I whisper. With a smile, I head into mine and Peeta's room. I climb into bed, not bothering to change as I usually do. I toss and turn all night, missing the warmth and security of Peeta lying next to me. A tear wets the pillow, then another, and another, until I am sobbing. Soon, I collapse into sleep from exhaustion.

The next morning, I awaken early, planning on fixing the loose boards in the wall. I hurry to the tool shed and grab a hammer, some nails, and a few extra wooden boards. I am able to nail the boards in place effectively, but I keep the extra supplies in the closet just in case.

I hurriedly make breakfast: Oatmeal with sugar and cinnamon sprinkled on it, a loaf of Peeta's bread, and goat milk from our goat, Buttercup. I named her after Prim's cat, who died a few years ago from old age.

By this time, Suzie and Daniel are coming down the stairs in their nightclothes.

"What's for bweakfast?" asks Daniel in greeting. I laugh lightly at his eagerness and scoop him up, planting a kiss on his chubby cheek.

After breakfast, Suzie finishes washing up and asks,

"Mommy, can I go outside to play?"

"Ok, but stay close by." Daniel tugs on my pant leg, begging for attention.

"Me go too!" he grins up at me.

"Alright, go ahead. But stay together!" I call after them as they race into the backyard. Though it took a while, I am finally comfortable with them playing outside without my constant supervision. Peeta tells me that I am paranoid, but you can never be too careful, even if we do know and trust most of our neighbors.

I clean up the kitchen and peek out the screen door at the children. Daniel is running toward me, a small, bloody scrape on the side of his face, eyes wild with fear. I run to him as panic courses through me. Daniel buries his face in my shoulder and starts to cry.

"Where is Suzie?! Where is your sister?!" I try not to yell at the poor thing, but I'm afraid. Daniel gulps his tears and answers,

"She ran into da woods. Ova dere," he points at the fence leading to the meadow. I could never make myself tear down that fence. I wipe away his tears.

"Go see Grandma Everdeen, I'll find your sister," I tell him, struggling to stay calm. His face brightens immediately and he skips across the yard toward my mother's house. I climb under the fence and call for my daughter. No answer.

"Susan Primrose Mellark, this is _not_ funny. Please come out," tears prick at the back of my eyes and I know that she isn't just playing. Images flash across my mind's eye from my past; Rue lying on the forest floor with a spear through her stomach, Prim engulfed in flame and screaming my name. My head starts to throb. I hear voices, shouts of people that I couldn't save. Finnick. Boggs. I cover my ears and shut my eyes tight, curling up in the grass.

I don't realize that I am screaming, myself, before a small hand covers my mouth. I look up to see Suzie's worried face.

"Mommy, too loud. Please don't yell like that." I let out a choked sob and hug her fiercely. "Mommy, who's Rue?" she asks me.

"Wha… Why do you ask?"

"You kept saying that you're sorry to someone named Rue. You said that you'd try to win."

Her eyes widen.

"Mommy, why are you crying again? Please stop." Suzie begins to whimper. I hold her until she calms down.

"I'm fine, Pri- uh, Suzie." I force a smile. "Now let's go get your brother from Grandma's." Suzie knows that Peeta and I were a part of The Hunger Games, but she's too little to understand the ruthless killing and bloody deaths. I can't bring myself to tell her about Rue's death, yet. _When she is older, _I tell myself. I take Suzie's hand and we head over to my mother's house.

Days pass, then weeks, and no sign of Peeta. Everything blurs together, and I have no idea exactly how much time goes by. One day, it rains all afternoon. I hear thunder in the distance, and gather my children together. We have a tradition; whenever there is a storm, Peeta and I collect several quilts and blankets, put them in the living room, and tell our kids stories. Sometimes I sing lullabies to make them feel better. I quickly gather some blankets and make a comfy nest in the living room.

The three of us curl up together, and Daniel says,

"Pwease, mommy. Will you sing?"

"Yeah, please?" Suzie adds for good measure.

"I'll sing for you," I respond gently. A certain song comes to mind, and I sing it soflty.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_ When I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_ I remember you said don't leave me alone_

_ But all that's dead, and gone, and past,_

_ Tonight_

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down_

_ You'll be alright,_

_ No one can hurt you now_

_ Come morning light, you and I'll be_

_ Safe and sound_

_ Oooh, oooh_

_ Don't you dare look out your window_

_ Darlin' everything's on fire_

_ The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_ Hold on to this lullaby_

_ Even when the music is gone_

_ Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down_

_ You'll be alright,_

_ No one can hurt you now_

_ Come morning light_

_ You and I'll be safe and sound_

Daniel and Suzie have fallen asleep in my lap. Darkness is falling, so I carry Daniel up to bed, then Suzie. But instead of going to bed myself, I walk downstairs and sit on the porch, sheltered by the overhanging roof.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is goin' down_

_ You'll be alright,_

_ No one can hurt you now_

_ Come morning light, _

_ You and I'll be safe and sound_

I look up to see a broad figure limping toward the house.

"Who's there?" I call out.

"Katniss? Is that you?"

"Peeta…?" I trail off in disbelief.

I run into his arms. Peeta hugs me and kisses me.

"Don't ever leave again. I missed you," I fairly sob into his shoulder.

"I missed you more," he murmurs into my hair. "Where are Danny and Suzie?"

"Upstairs, asleep."

"Should we wake them up?" Peeta grins at me. I smile and nod. We make our way up the stairs and enter their room. Suzie rolls over and blinks sleepily.

"Hi, mommy. Hi daddy." Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Daddy?!" Suzie jumps out of bed. "Danny, wake up! Daddy's home!" Danny sits up in bed and rubs his eyes.

"Daddy home!" he claps his chubby hands and runs over, knocking down the bedside lamp. Fortunately, it doesn't shatter. We all head down to the kitchen, and I gently push Peeta into a chair. I hurry around the kitchen, getting bread, goat cheese, and leftover wild turkey and putting it all on a plate for my husband.

The children are chattering away to him, but I notice that Peeta's eyes follow me around the room. The expression on his face makes me blush, despite being married to him for so many years. As I set the plate down in front of him, Suzie asks Peeta,

"Daddy, you won't leave again, will you?" He brushes the hair out of her face and kisses her forehead.

"Don't worry. I won't leave again, Suzie."

_Come morning light, you and I'll be _

_ Safe and sound_


End file.
